shokugekinosomafandomcom-20200214-history
Ryō Kurokiba
Ryō Kurokiba (黒木場 リョウ Kurokiba Ryō) is one of the students of Tōtsuki Culinary Academy and also Alice Nakiri's personal partner. He is mirrored with Erina Nakiri's secretary, Hisako Arato. Infamous for his bipolar personality, Ryō is often seen in Alice's side all the time. Appearance Kurokiba has a well built body figure and a long, messy and spiky hair as well with red eyes. While at Tōtsuki, Kurokiba often wears his half buttoned uniform that covers his black singlet(he cooks with his singlet). Like Sōma, Ryō often ties his signature red bandana around his left wrist, which he often ties around his forehead whenever he cooks which usually goes into his aggressive persona. Personality Ryō's has a bipolar personality, which is beyond anyone's prediction. In his usual gloomy mood, Kurokiba shown to be rather lazy, unmotivated, and somewhat depressing, unlike most of his more passionate classmates. His speech is also slow, soft, well-mannered, and dull. Despite his general gloomy appearance, he is extremely loyal to Alice, who "rescued" him from the cold streets of a Northern European country. As such, he does everything that Alice tells him to do, but more than often, due to his slowness when fulfilling her request, she ends up doing it in the end. Erina described Kurokiba as a stray dog under Alice's ownership. However, Ryō has a second personality that emerges whenever he wears his signature bandana or any tight fitting headgear such as a swim cap. His demeanor becomes much more bold, wild, and even savage, akin to a wild beast. His new appearance alone can intimidate most people without retaliate a single word. His speech becomes much more violent and aggressive, easily allowing him to pressure people into doing what he says or advises. He has no qualms when he talks down on someone as he boldly stared down Natsume Sendawara until she submitted to his will. Due to this, Ryō isn't easily intimidated whenever challenges and he can be extremely hostile who is both take harm of him or Alice; which his both amazing cooking style and unpredictable makes him as Soma's extreme rival. History Ryō grew up on the streets in an unspecified northern European country. Sometime around the age of 9, Ryō was discovered by Alice who was impressed by his cooking skills. Alice "rescued" Ryō and made him her personal assistant. Spending the next few years with Alice, Ryō entered Tōtsuki Culinary Academy middle school section along with Alice as a part of the new 92nd generation. Sometime during their final middle school years, Alice challenged the Cutting Edge RS to a shokugeki and won. As Ryō helped Alice clean out the Cutting Edge RS' club room, the president of the RS who had lost the duel tried to attack Alice, but Ryō stopped him with little effort. During the 92nd Generation Orientation Ceremony, Ryō was one of many students attended the assembly and listened to Senzaemon Nakiri's speech. Soon after Senzaemon, he also witnessed Tōtsuki newest and only transfer student, Sōma Yukihira delivered his infamous ambitious speech: he didn't plan to lose anyone who didn't have experience in the kitchen. Like Alice, this speech has boiled Ryō's rivalry against the new comer. Plot Third Round and the Breakfast Buffet Struggle Main Article:Hellish Training Camp Arc Like Alice and friends, Ryō is then joined the other student to the Tootsuki Resort for the Training Camp and passed every trial with ease. He followed Alice to pay Sōma a visit after rumors about the infamous Yukihira-Shinomiya Shokugeki Feud steepen Alice's curiosity about Soma. On the third night of the camp, Kurokiba didn't attended Dōjima's speech about the Day 4 Trial and making her intimidating appearance in front both Erina and Hisako while watched Alice taunting Erina before go along with her. While reached to the kitchen without everyone's notice, Ryō bumped to Alice after she bid farewell to Alice and angrily receive scolding from Alice about his idle action asks. Kurokiba would answers that he did what Alice did and reminded Alice about her previous reaction towards Erina and Hisako before he heard over Alice's claimed intimidation pose so she can threats her rival to "back off". Ryō's dense respons has left Alice livid before she turn her attention to Sōma. After the conversation between Alice and Sōma concluded, Kurokiba again to Soma; which left Soma confused of what is her reason to visit the kitchen in the first place. While escort Alice to her room, Kurokiba further see and listen Alice's grim remark about Sōma's current state after the Yukihira-Shinomiya Shokugeki Feud had spread around the hotel; in which Alice found him as a "letdown" and presumes if Soma is intentionally failed himself out of the game with the "poor selection" of the ingredient. while Alice finally confronts Soma and Erina, Kurokiba is told by Alice to give, only to repeat Alice's introduction that left Alice no choice but to make explanation herself, while also witnessed Sōma's golden quote has caused Alice livid for the first time. Seemly separated from Alice, Ryō proceeded to pass into the next round until Day 5 afternoon. Like the 628 remnant students, Kurokiba would joined Alice and friends into the assembly while listen to Dōjima's golden quote and ready for the next round which is actually the Banquet for Victor as the reward for all the surviving student. Along with Alice, Kurokiba is last seen joined with other 628 qualified students (including her arch rivals Sōma and Erina) in the Banquet of Victors with her partner, and he also return to the academy via the student bus. Chosen as a Tootsuki Autumn Election Participant Main Article:Tootsuki Autumn Election Arc Few days prior the Training Camp and the Summer Break, Ryō is among the students to seek their names on the board of the announcement for the Tootsuki Autumn Election. While Alice is among the selected 60 into the gourmet festival, Ryō found his name is on the list too and he was told that with her side he would have pass and being warned not to lose the first round. As Kurokiba ensures that he will win for her sake in his usual gloomy manner, he is confronted by Alice's livid manner and he was misunderstood as "disrespect" and expected from Alice to respect her more, even though he claimed that he did respect her in any angle. In the same time, he met Soma among the crowd and joins many of the qualifiers listen to Urara's message about the briefing of the rules of the Gala of All Festivals. After listened to the briefing, Ryō would join Alice's chat with Soma in the Academy Courtyard as well as leaving with Alice after her chat with Soma is finished. As the announcement had been decided as curry, Ryō would put his cookery style into practice as his preparation solo, without Alice's guidance. The Nakiri Cousins's Vacation Main Article:Natsuyasumi no Erina During the Summer Vacation before the Gala of All Festivals begin, Kurokiba was present with the Nakiri Cousins holiday and he asks Alice's invitation towards Erina as his assumetion of their actual relationship; in which Alice comply that relationship is much a cat-&-dog relationship. He was handle the bags and for the girls and served as the cousins's additional security to keep the strangers at bay. In the climax of the cousin's holiday, Kurokiba accompanies the cousins return to the Tootsuki. Tōtsuki Autumn Election: Preliminary Round It's 1 month has passed after the announcement, Ryō is among the 60 participants and ready for the Autumn Elections along with Alice As the 60 participants students hustle their feet to the scene, Ryō would bid Alice farewell and going to the Block A. During the Autumn Election, Ryō would concentrated in making his first curry with his ingredients ready. Then in the sudden, he wore his bandana and begin his aggressive cutting the lobsters in sheer minutes. His sudden change of personality not just shocked any rival participants around him, including Ikumi Mito who has just made her miscalculation about him, but gotten an impression and surprise from the crowd of spectators. His brutish presentation was caught attention from Natsume Sendawara, the head judge of the Block A Stadium. It is judgement time and Ryō begin to present the dish to the judges which Natsume continuous to eat the dish and indulged it. As the judges, including Natsume who taste the food for the second time, Kurokiba would tell the judges that he used the high class Cognac wine for the dish. Before he is given his final score, Kurokiba is once again switches his personality and tell the judges to hold their horse yet. He would introduce the real deal of the dish is the additional Cognac drop and slurping the lobster brain as the main attraction of the dish. Just as Natsume refuses to comply due to the eating method is way too vulgar, he sadistically confronts Natsume and berates that her pride would be her undoing since the sensation of the food was too hard to be resisted; further pressure the First Curry Queen to make another taste of the food. After he reached 93 points as his final score and he was in the first place in Block A, Kurokiba claimed that the event is too soft compared to his past experience, while set his sight towards Sōma and friends (Ryōko Sakaki, Shun Ibusaki, Zenji Marui and Ikumi Mito) as he tends to prove his score as his strong message to Yukihira Genius about his true caliber before he took off his bandana and revert to his gloomy self. Kurokiba continued to observed the judgement until Akira Hayama broke his record with his 94 points, subsequently he ranked 2nd. Even he know that Alice would be disappointed to his recent presentation, Ryō remained composed as he is relief that he is qualifying to the Main Tournament, though he found his presentation would left Alice disappointed until his score tied with Sōma. Together with Akira, Sōma and the unnamed student, Ryō is advances to the Main Tournament. Cooking Style Kurokiba's cooking style or food forte is unclear. His only dish revolved around spiny lobsters and cognac. The cognac he used was the highest grade possible, showing that he possibly has easy access or intensive knowledge of cooking using alcohol. From the minimum exhibition shown in the manga, his knife work is precise and fast, allowing him to quickly prepare the lobsters in a short amount of time. It is also possible that he has adopted a bit of Alice's cooking science, but at this current point in time, it is unclear. Dishes *French Curry Lobster Rice with Cognac - Kurokiba's curry dish involved with lobster and cognac, a French alcohol. The cognac in particular was the highest quality, giving the dish the impression of the woods. However the dish was not done just from the initial appearance. He encouraged the judges to eat the spiny lobster's brain with droplets of cognac. This final part of the dish sent the head judge, Natsume Sendawara's mind into space! Trivia *Prior to his official debut, Kurokiba made a cameo appearance during the opening ceremony at Chapter 4 in a prototype of his current design. His hair was much tidier, he had a bandage across the bridge of his nose, and he wore a yin-yang necklace. *Although he made his full appearance in Chapter 28, his name has only been revealed at Chapter 53, 25 chapters after his proper debut. Prior to this, Kurokiba was often addressed as Alice's Partner. References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Tōtsuki Autumn Election Participant Category:Tōtsuki Culinary Academy Students Category:Students Category:92nd Generation Students